List of Microwaved Items
Below is a List of Items That have been Microwaved. Maybe now you people will stop asking Jory and Jonny to microwave the same items over and over again. Season 1 |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Number | Item | Microwave used | Time | Host | What happened | Outcome | Upload date |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 1 | Light bulb | Unnamed | 2:00 | Jory Caron | The bulb lit up to purple, and after about 20 seconds, it popped, making the bulb unusable. | Bad Idea | July 1, 2007 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 2 | Tin foil | Unnamed | 1:00 | Jory Caron | The tin foil sparked, until Jory turned it off to vent out the air. | Bad Idea | July 2, 2007 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 3 | Pop-Tarts | Unnamed | 30 seconds | Jory Caron | The tin-foil packaging sparked, but the pop-tarts were still edible (sort of). | Good Idea | July 2, 2007 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 4 | Popcorn | Unnamed | "Popcorn" setting | Jory Caron | It didn't pop for a while, but eventually did. And the plastic packaging melted. | Good Idea | July 4, 2007 |} 5. Soy Sauce 6. Kool-Aid 7. Ketchup 8. VHS Tape 9. Toothpaste 10. Christmas Lights 11. Match 12. Liquid Soap 13. Condom 14. Twizzlers 15. Marshmallow Peeps 16. CD 17. Rice Krispies 18. Moist Towelette Packer Peanuts (Deleted Episode) Season 2 19. Light bulb, Toothpaste & Soy Sauce 20. Egg 21. Ink Cartridge 22. Apple 23. Cellphone 24. Watermelon 25. Flashlight 26. Roasted Nuts 27. Bag Of Chips 28. Hard Drive 29. Banana 30. Bar Of Soap 31. Steel Wool 32. Glow Stick 33. Bubbles 34. Tomato 35. Crayons 36. Grapes 37. Deodorant 38. Can Of Soda 39. Bubble Wrap 40. Ketchup Bottle 41. Charcoal 42. Lighter 43. Axe Body Spray |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Number | Item | Microwave used | Time | Host | What happened | Outcome | Upload date |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 44 | Dynamite | Diane | None. There was no electricity for miles. | Jory Caron | First try: Nothing happened. The boys threw rocks at hit, breaking the door clear off. Second try: The microwave exploded. | Bad Idea | December 17, 2007 |} Season 3 45. Eggs, Soap, Lighter 46. Furbys |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Number | Item | Microwave used | Time | Host | What happened | Outcome | Upload date |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 47 | Pens | Sandra | 2:30 | Jory Caron | The pens stood still on the plate, and some of them melted. The red cooked on the inside, and mixed with purple. Green, however, stayed firm. Orange bent like a stick. | Redurple Idea | February 7, 2008 |} 48. Gameboy 49. Big Light Bulb 50. Vaseline 51. Snow Globe 52. Magic 8 Ball 53. Air Freshener |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Number | Item | Microwave used | Time | Host | What happened | Outcome | Upload date |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 54 | Lava lamp | Sandra | 20:00 | Jory Caron | Jory wanted to imitate what the Mythbusters Build Team did. But instead on a Gas Hob/stove, they did that in the microwave. Prior to the experiment, the Microwave Specialist taped the door of Sandra. After about 3 minutes, the Lava Lamp exploded in the microwave. A lot of the Red goo from what apparently was the liquid from the Lava Lamp started to leak out of Sandra and lava lamp spilled below the glass plate. | Bad Idea | March 2, 2008 |} 55. Disposable Camera 56. Glue 57. Wrist Watch 58. Ping Pong Balls 59. Barbie Doll 60. Highlighters 61. Vinyl Records |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Number | Item | Microwave used | Time | Host | What happened | Outcome | Upload date |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 62 | Microwave (Diane) | Sandra vs. Diane | 5:00 fight | Jory Caron (announcer) | Diane's remains sparked, and made funny noises. Sandra stopped, and was found dead when she wouldn't start, but her buttons still were active. Two wrongs don't make a right, and they don't make a working microwave, either. | Bad Idea | March 30, 2008 |} 63. Shaving Cream 64. Lemons & Lime 65. 15 Compact Discs |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Number | Item | Microwave used | Time | Host | What happened | Outcome | Upload date |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 66 | Water balloon | Helga | 5:00 | Jory Caron | The balloon expanded most of the experiment, and the water boiled. Just as time was running out, the balloon exploded. | Good Idea | April 20, 2008 |} 67. Gobstoppers 68. TV Remote 69. Nail Polish Remover 70. Laundry Detergent 71. SNES Game Cartridge 72. Hair Spray 73. Coconut 74. Batteries 75. Nickel Cadmium Rechargeable Batteries Season 4 76. Portable TV 77. Fireworks 78. Pack Of Gum |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Number | Item | Microwave used | Time | Host | What happened | Outcome | Upload date |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 79 | iPod | Lacey | 6:00 | Jory Caron | The iPods sparked, the one standing fell over, sparked again, and finally, they went out with a bang! | Good Idea | July 9, 2008 |} 80. Liquid Air Freshener 81. Pregnancy Test 82. Mini Marshmallows 83. Nintendo DS 84. Goop Cleaner 85. Laser Disc 86. Candle 87. Portable DVD Player 88. Mirror 89. LCD Clock 90. Army Men 91. Game Cube 92. Cool / Hot Pack 93. Bouncy Balls 94. Fork & Spoon 95. Spam 96. Car Headlight 97. Pencil 98. PlayStation 2 99. Jello 100. Plasma Globe 101. Golf Ball 102. Mac Laptop Season 5 103. Jack O'Lantern & Ping Pong Balls 104. McCain & Obama Action Figures 105. Inhaler 106. Computer Mouse 107. 35mm Film 108. Rubik's Cube 109. Gun Caps 110. Wii Mote 111. Talking Greeting Card 112. Motherboard 113. Power Supply Unit 114. Memento DVD |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Number | Item | Microwave used | Time | Host | What happened | Outcome | Upload date |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 115 | Pikachu | Tracy | 1:50 | Jory Caron | Pikachu's cheeks lit up, then it looked like one his his Electrical Storm Attacks, and his face caught fire, scaring the boys. | Bad Idea | December 7, 2009 |} 116. Blender 117. Amp Tubes 118. Hot Wheels 119. Etch A Sketch 120. Digital Camera 121. Disco Ball 122. Digital Pet 123. Thermite 124. Atari Game (E.T.) 125. Nintendo Zapper 126. Play-Doh 127. Spark Plug 128. Plastic Hair Ball 129. iFish 130. iDog 131. Black Light 132. CO2 Canister |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Number | Item | Microwave used | Time | Host | What happened | Outcome | Upload date |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 133 | Spray Paint | Whoopi and Jasmine | 24:00 (Whoopi), later 15:00 (Jasmine) | Jory Caron | Whoopi: Spray paint sounded like it was coming out, but not exploding. It shut itself off twice, before the guys decide to use a different microwave to complete the experiment. Jasmine: Now tinfoil was added, there was sparking from the bottom by 13:57, melting the trash barrel it was on a little. It flamed up by 13:00, and finally burst into flames after about three minutes. The exterior caught fire, then died for ten seconds. It re-lit again, then died. After fifteen more seconds, it burst into flames a third time. Jasmine was a zombie microwave! | Good Idea | January 29, 2009 |} Season 6 |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Number | Item | Microwave used | Time | Host | What happened | Outcome | Upload date |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 134 | X-BOX 360 | Susan | 7:00 | Jory Caron | The controller smoked, the X-BOX 360 lit inside, and the controller caught fire, causing Jory trying to put out the fire more than four times. | Bad Idea | March 31, 2009 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 135 | Hannah Montana singing pen | Susan (before experiment even started), Beatrice | 4:00 | Jory Caron | The pen it up by the press-part, and by 3:20, the pen exploded, causing a weird smell. It exploded when Jory put out the battery, nearly loosing his hand. | Bad Idea | April 2, 2009 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 136 | LiPo battery | Beatrice | 9:00 (a second out of sheer fear was suggested by Riley) | Jory Caron | The battery caught flames, and it killed Beatrice by 6:52. The smell was awful, and Riley claimed it a Deadly Idea. | Deadly Idea | April 5, 2009 |} 137. Projector Lamp 138. Twinkie 139. Pokemon Toys 140. Newton's Cradle 141. LED Objects |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Number | Item | Microwave used | Time | Host | What happened | Outcome | Upload date |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 142 | Fart bombs | Jackie | 4:00 | Jory Caron | The fart bombs sparked, and they caught fire, making it a mound of blargh! It was an SBD (silent but deadly) fart! | Good Idea | April 26, 2009 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 143 | My Little Pony | Jackie | 3:00 | Jory Caron | Fire formed next to My Little Pony, caught her hair on fire, and she fell over and burned. She is now My Little Elmer's Glue Bottle. | Bad Idea | April 30, 2009 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 144 | Dildo | Jackie | :69, dudes! | Jory Caron | The dildo's nuts were roasted, it fell over, and the dildo was done. A broken down penis. Gonorrhea will do something like that. | Bad Idea | May 3, 2009 |} 145. Zune 146. Toaster 147. Nerf Gun |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Number | Item | Microwave used | Time | Host | What happened | Outcome | Upload date |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 148 | Robosapien | Jackie | 5:00 | Jory Caron | He stopped moving, then caught fire and fell over. Hasta la vista, baby! Where is John Connor?! | Good Idea | May 18, 2009 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 149 | Paintballs | Jackie | "Popcorn" setting | Jory Caron | The paint balls melted during the experiment, looking like a nasty omelet with shit in it. | Good Idea | May 21, 2009 |} 150. Video Camera 151. Silly Putty 152. Guitar Strings 153. Peanut Butter 154. Slinky 155. Slot Machine 156. Big Mouth Billy Bass 157. Hand Warmers 158. Transformers 159. Capri Sun 160. An Ink Toner Cartridge 161. Bottle Rockets 162. Firecrackers 163. A PlayStation Portable 164. Flash Paper 165. Silly String 166. Gigantic Light Bulb Season 7 |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Number | Item | Microwave used | Time | Host | What happened | Outcome | Upload date |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 167 | Lexus Airbag with headlights and a decal trunk thing | Summer | 10:00 | Jory Caron | At 9:58, the airbag exploded, killing Summer in one episode. It also made the door fly off, and break the tinfoil shield window. What happened to the headlights and trunk thing is unknown. | Really Bad Idea | October 4, 2009 |} 168. Glitter Ball 169. Jiffy Pop 170. NES & Atari 2600 171. Fluorescent Lights 172. Drinking Bird 173. Electric Toothbrush 174. iPal Monster 175. Fake Poop 176. Drum Skins 177. Siren Light 178. Harmonica & Ukulele 179. iPhone 180. Electronic Cat 181. License Plates 182. Toilet Bowl 183. Liquid Timer 184. Inspector Gadget 185. Sega GameGear 186. Rubber Ducks |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Number | Item | Microwave used | Time | Host | What happened | Outcome | Upload date |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 187 | Pipe cleaners | Cinnamon | 2:00 | Jory Caron | The pipe cleaners sparked the whole time. Christmas on the Fourth of July, folks! | Ha Bisky! | December 13, 2009 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 188 | Polaroid camera | Cinnamon | Baked potato | Jory Caron | The camera sparked, smoked, and finally caught fire. It also killed Cinnamon as well, making her the only microwave without a bad idea. | Good Idea | December 17, 2009 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 189 | 400w sodium bulb (Express episode) | Candy | 2:01 | Jory Caron | The bulb lit up throughout the experiment. Need we say more? | Good Idea | December 21, 2009 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 190 | Tickle-me Elmo (Christmas episode) | Candy | 6:00 | Jory Caron | Elmo stopped laughed after a moment or two, his feet lit up, and his face caught on fire like Pikachu. Merry Christmas and happy holidays! | Good Idea | December 24, 2009 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 191 | LEGO bricks | Candy | 4:00 | Jory Caron | The LEGOs warmed up the whole experiment, and it somehow killed the microwave. | Bad Idea | December 27, 2009 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 192 | Bottle of Gin | Zelda | 20:10 | Jory Caron | It stood still the whole experiment, and after over six minutes, the cap blew the door off, making the lab smell like gin, but no mess! | Good Idea | December 31, 2009 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 193 | Toy Caterpillar | Zelda | 1/casserole, later 7:00 | Jory Caron | It lit up, then it stopped. It had either a seizure or took a shit, causing the ball to jump to his head. He metamorphisized into a butterfly, burped, grew large, then back to it's normal size. He strained, blackened, and had a little fart. He kept burping during the experiment, and huge farted! By 4:31, it caught fire. | Good Idea | January 3, 2010 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | 194 | Padlock | Zelda | 3:49 | Jory Caron | Nothing much happened; it sparked for a moment, then heated up the rest of the experiment. | Stupid Idea | January 7, 2010 (MST3k-style commentary on same day) |} 195. Television 196. Mighty Putty 197. Electric Blanket 198. Amplifier Board 199. Oust Spray 200. 146 Flash Bulbs 201. Icy Penguin 202. NFL Football 203. Neon Flicker Bulbs 204. Magnets 205. Bobblehead 206. RC Truck 207. 20 Questions Game 208. Rocket Engines 209. Calculators 210. Copper Wire & Selder 211. Voltage Meters & Capaictors 212. Spinning Firework (Season Finale Prt. 1) 213. Full Can of Spray Paint (Season Finale Prt. 2) Season 8 |- style="font-size: 13px; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(225, 235, 235); " |Number |Item |Microwave used |Time |Host |What happened |Outcome |Upload date |- style="font-size: 11px; text-align: left; vertical-align: top; background-color: rgb(95, 159, 159); " |214 |Playstation 3 |Sarah |9:33 |Jory Caron |The playstation 3 caught fire in there after about 7 minutes into the microwaving time. Riley put it out using the fire extinguisher. |Bad Idea |May 7, 2010 |- style="font-size: 11px; text-align: left; vertical-align: top; background-color: rgb(95, 159, 159); " |215 |Chain Mail Armor |Sarah |5:00 |Jory Caron |The 2 pieces of Chain mail sparked throughout the experiment which eventually died down as the experiment came to and end. One of them kind of stayed in one-straight-piece. Jory thought the feeling of wearing some superheated steel would be a bad idea but his final verdict was a good idea as it could still Protect his nuts. |Good Idea |May 11, 2010 |- style="font-size: 11px; text-align: left; vertical-align: top; background-color: rgb(95, 159, 159); " |216 |Sunglasses |Sarah |1:98 |Jory Caron |After placing the sunglasses in the microwave, it sparked and did not take long till it caught fire. Well it did sparked and flame with a Blue tint. After cleaning up the mess on the glass plate, The glass plate broke into half and one of the halves dropped and shattered on the floor. |Good Idea??? |May 15, 2010 |- style="font-size: 11px; text-align: left; vertical-align: top; background-color: rgb(95, 159, 159); " |217 |-To be confirmed- |Sarah | | | | | |} Category:Episodes